hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Faust
Walter Faust (ウォルター フォースト Worutaa Foosuto'):' is Troupe member #7 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. He ranks thirteenth in physical power among the Troupe. He is from a foreign land until he was founded by the Troupe. Appearance Walter a tall man with a toned and muscular body. He has gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache. He wears a standard black uniform customary for butlers which consists of a black vest with three buttons worn over a white shirt and black pants with black shoes on, he also wears a western bolo tie and a dragon head silver ring on his middle finger on his left hand. He has a spider tattoo, symbolizing his position as Troupe member #7, on his right Forearm. Personality Walter is a calm, intimidating character, with a very strict personality. He acts in an aristocratic manner and behaves as gentleman and is courteous to anyone he talks to. He is strict regarding the use of gathering and spending of money, relying the most on his high profile black-list book to determine his target. He would arrange goals in terms of the highest profit he could gain from them, and was often unwilling to involve himself in something if there was nothing to gain from it unless specifically told to do so. He is a dedicated member of the Phantom Troupe and upholds a strong sense of duty to his role within the group. Background Not much is known about Walter's past other then that he is from a foreign land. He replaced an unnamed member of the Phantom Troupe after he was killed by Nozel Zoldyck three years prior to the series and became Troupe member #7. Abilities and Powers Walter is an extremely powerful figure, earning membership into the Phantom Troupe and replacing the previous #7. He makes it his role to acquire money to provide funds for the troupes missions and travels by accepting missions off bounty hunting on the black market to various underground organizations, many victims of which were veteran Hunters. Immense Strength: Walter has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having ranked in thirteenth within the Phantom Troupe, despite his lower ranking he is the strongest of the weaker members. He is stronger than an average Nen user and can break bones rather easily. Combined with his incredible speed he can effortlessly and smoothly slice a persons flesh clean even behead them with one swipe of his hand. He is able to easily impale a person infused with strong defensive Nen by piercing them with his hand through the chest. Immense Speed and Reaction: Walter is extremely fast, being able to appear suddenly behind opponents without warning. He is extremely swift as he is was able to swiftly slash off a victims head with his hand before the victim could noticed. Immense Agility: Walter can run on the side of buildings and jump horizontally from one to another. Keen Intellect: Walter is shown to be a keen analyst and pragmatist. He is highly observant, Proficient Strategist: Walter proved himself to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. He is excellent at finding an enemy's weak spots in a fight, learning the pattern of their movements before they attack and formulating plans accordingly. Walter has an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. Furthermore, he is a quick thinker, Hand to Hand Combatant: Nen Walter is a Manipulator, who specializes in manipulating liquid metal that he uses as controllable whips and blades to slice and impale his victims or as a method of defense using them as shields to protect him. Battles and Competition Quotes Trivia